Miyano sensei
by khardk
Summary: El organización ha sido destruída y el antídoto finalmente se ha completado. Kudo ha vuelto finalmente, pero se da cuenta de que Haibara ha desaparecido luego de tomar el antídoto, aunque no se demorará mucho en saber donde está y a qué se dedica.


Hola a todos. Esta es una nueva historia que se me ocurrió cuando leía otro fic ("Miyano Senpai" de Kiel96). Espero que les guste y espero reviews!

* * *

><p>Conan miraba la píldora roja y blanca en sus manos.<p>

"Esto es …"

"Sí, la cura al APTX. Tengo un 98% de seguridad de que es definitiva. Hasta ahora no registro efectos colaterales."

"Entonces finalmente se ha acabado …"

Conan miraba detenidamente la píldora. Esto cerraba al fin el ciclo de la organización de negro. Esta había sido derrotada hace poco más de un mes y ahora solo faltaba el antídoto para cerrar el ciclo. Por fin volvería a su vida normal, a su casa, a Ran … y esto logró sacar una sonrisa en Conan. Dicha sonrisa no duró mucho tiempo cuando se dio cuenta de un detalle.

"¿Dónde está la tuya?" preguntó Conan.

"¿Mi qué?"

"No te hagas la chistosa, ¿dónde está tu píldora?"

"Lo siento Edogawa-kun. Solo hay una y es la que posees tú"

"¿Qué?, ¿por qué no tiene una usted?"

"Me quedaré así. No quiero volver a mi antiguo cuerpo."

"¿Pero por qué Haibara?"

"Si vuelvo a mi antiguo cuerpo, seguiremos hablando y no quiero ver como el hombre que amo va a los brazos de otra chica …"

Conan abrió los ojos. "Haibara yo …"

"Broma Kudo-kun" dijo Haibara acercando su cara a la de él, mientras este se sonrojaba por la cercanía. "No seas bobo. La mía está guardada en mi habitación."

"Ridícula. Realmente me asustaste."

"¿Te asusté o te puse nervioso?"

"Jaja. Te gustaría. ¿Cuando lo tomarás?"

"Mas tarde. Sería muy chocante para los chicos que ambos nos vayamos al mismo tiempo. Yo creo que un par de semanas después de que Conan se vaya, se irá Haibara Ai también"

"Quizás es el momento de contarle la verdad a Ran de una vez por todas." dijo Conan.

"Yo creo que no es bueno. Es demasiado chocante para ella. Quizás lo más sano es no decirle nada. Lo mejor sería avisarle a la gente más cercana que vuelves a EEUU, tomar la pastilla y vivir unos días en tu casa o acá donde Hakase sin que nadie se entere. Sería sospechoso que justo cuando se va Edogawa, aparece Kudo. Yo creo que dentro de una semana más debería marcharse Conan y una semana después debería volver Kudo Shinichi".

"¿Una semana? Es mucho tiempo …"

"Tu novia ya ha esperado meses, puede esperar un par de semanas más."

"Hmm… de acuerdo, lo haré"

"Yo, cuando aparezca Kudo, Haibara Ai se irá." dijo finalmente Haibara.

"De acuerdo. Por mientras comenzaré a avisar a todos de mi partida. Hoy le diré a Ran y Kogoro, y mañana les avisaré a los chicos"

"De acuerdo. "

"Bueno, me voy donde Ran. Muchas gracias por todo, de verdad … gracias" y con esto Conan abrazó a Haibara, logrando que esta se sonrojase. Obviamente este no se percató de esto. "Bueno adiós" dijo mientras salía por la puerta de la casa de Hakase. Haibara veía como se marchaba con una amarga sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

><p>Las cosas se hicieron como Haibara sugirió. Conan avisó de su partida a Ran y Kogoro. Ran estaba muy apenada, pues era la segunda persona que lo abandonaba, pero se alegró pues volvería con sus padres. Kogoro dijo que no le importaba mucho, pero se notaba que le apenó de todas formas, le había tomado cariño al "mocoso". Luego le avisó a sus amigos. Genta y Mitsuhiko estaban muy apenado por esto y derramaron unas lágrimas, pero Conan les dijo que tenían que ser fuertes y que deben seguir resolviendo casos, pues él tenía plena confianza en ellos. Ayumi lloró más, pues perdía al que llamaba "su primer amor". Conan sintió lástima por Ayumi, pero no había nada que hacer pues ella era mucho menor que él.<p>

Así, una semana después Conan se "marchó" a Estados Unidos. Con la ayuda de sus padres, que conocían todas sus intenciones pues Conan les contó todo, simularon la vuela de Conan a su hogar. Luego volvió a su casa junto con sus padres, Haibara y Hakase a tomarse la píldora.

"Bueno, espérenme aquí. Adiós Conan, hola Shinichi!" dijo Conan con entusiasmo.

15 minutos más tarde sale del baño Kudo Shinichi.

"¡Finalmente soy yo otra vez!"

"Hijo, me alegra que hayas vuelto." dijo su padre.

"Shin-chan, ¡extrañaba ver tu cara!" dijo su madre abrazándolo.

Hakase miró a Shinichi, cruzaron sonrisas y se abrazaron. Luego del abrazo, Shinichi miró a Haibara que tenía sus brazos cruzados mientras lo miraba y con sus manos comenzó a revolverle la cabeza.

"jaja, te ves muy tierna desde acá arriba Haibara."

"Suéltame Kudo o en la noche, mientras duermes, volverás a ser un niño." dijo Haibara realmente molesta.

"¡Hey! era solo una broma. Además no debes amenzar a tus mayores, ten más respeto" dijo Shinichi con una cara burlona.

"Recuerda que soy un año mayor que tú"

"Dentro de una semana lo serás, por ahora soy Kudo-san para ti, jaja" dijo Shinichi riéndose.

"Ya veremos …" dijo Haibara entre cerrando sus ojos.

* * *

><p>Así, una semana después de que Conan se marchó, alguien golpeaba la puerta de la agencia de Detectives.<p>

"¡Ran!, ¡abre la puerta, alguien golpea!" ordenó Kogoro.

"Ya voy, ¡ya voy!" dijo Ran.

"Hola, que des …" y Ran no pudo seguir hablando. Frente a su puerta estaba Kudo Shinichi, mostrando su sonrisa.

"Eeh, ¿esa es la manera de recibirme después de tanto tiempo?".

"Shinichi … ¡Shinichi!"

Y Ran abrazó a Shinichi.

"¡Volviste!, ¿es para siempre o te volverás a marchar …?" preguntó Ran con algo de tristeza.

"No, he vuelto para quedarme. El lunes retomaré la escuela" dijo Kudo con una sonrisa tranquilizante, con lo que Ran volvió a sonreír con alegría, de una manera que no sonreía en meses, desde que Shinichi tuvo que irse.

"Bueno, Ran, me preguntaba … dmm … si te gustaría salir conmigo a comer por ahí" dijo Shinichi con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas.

Ran se sonrojó también y recordó lo de Londres "cal … claro, dame unos minutos para ir a arreglarme. Espérame adentro." dijo Ran mientras hacía pasar a Shinichi. "Vuelvo en unos momentos." dijo con alegría. _"Ahora por fin seré feliz … junto a Shinichi_" pensó Ran con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Shinichi, a la vuelta de la cena con Ran, cuando iba a entrar del portón de su casa, miró a la casa de Hakase y se acordó que llevaba varios días sin ver a Haibara y estaba hechándola de menos. _"Creo que iré a verlos, voy a molestarla un rato. Probablemente ya les avisó a los niños que se va pronto."_.

Shinichi tocó el timbre y esperó hasta que salió Hakase de la casa, el cual se sorprendió al ver a Shinichi y se puso algo nervioso, algo que no pasó desapercibido por Shinichi.

"Hola Hakase, ¿está Haibara por ahí?"

"Emm, entra Shinichi-kun, tenemos que hablar …"

"¿Ah?" se preguntó Shinichi y entró a la casa. Se sentó en el sofá y esperó que Hakase hablase.

"Ai-kun se fue."

"¡¿Qué?!"

"Tomó la píldora ayer y se marchó."

"¿Qué? ¿Y por qué no me dijo nada?, ¿No se suponía que después que apareciese yo se iba a ir Haibara?, ¿Y el 'ir' no era solo un decir?, ¿por qué se marchó de verdad?"

"No lo se Shinichi-kun, yo le dije lo mismo pero no me hizo caso. Me dijo que tenía que hacerlo. Ni siquiera me dio adonde fue, aunque me dijo que pronto tendríamos noticias de ella."

Shinichi no podía creerlo, nunca pensó que Haibara se marcharía. Siempre pensó que se quedaría con Hakase, ya que su hermana no estaba ya y que incluso podría ir a la escuela con él. Esto realmente lo tomó por sorpresa y no se sentía muy bien.

"No puede ser… yo pensé que éramos lo suficientemente cercanos como para que al menos me avisase que se iba …"

"Shinichi-kun, yo creo que lo son, Ai-kun te quiere mucho" … _"incluso más que eso quizás"_ pensó Hakase, "así que debe tener una buena razón para hacerlo lo que hizo."

Shinichi se sonrojó un poco a lo que dije el profesor, "Bueno, espero que sepamos pronto de ella. Necesito que me avise cualquier cosa que sepa de ella."

"Lo haré Shinichi."

"De acuerdo, adiós Hakase."

"Adiós Shinichi-kun."

Shinichi no pudo dormir bien ese día. Le daba muchas vueltas al asunto. _"No puedo creer que ella se haya ido sin siquiera decir adiós. Espero que realmente hayas tenido una buena razón para esto … para ser honesto … no creí que podría extrañarla tanto."_ Shinichi pensó, aunque luego de pensar en lo que dijo, reflexionó _"Que diablos estoy pensando, pareciera que me gustase Haibara. No importa, espero que avise de ella pronto, no quiero estar en la incertidumbre acerca de su estado, más que mal es una amiga muy importante para mi."_ y con eso Shinichi intentó dormir.

Los días siguientes no hizo mucho. Ordenó su casa con la ayuda de Ran, salió con ella y descansó para reponer energías para la vuelta ha clases.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, Shinichi caminaba junto con Ran hacia la escuela. <em>"No creo que esté diciendo esto, pero extrañaba la escuela. Tanto tiempo con materia de primer grado me estaba aburriendo"<em>. Al entrar al salón de clases, todos sus compañeros se sorprendieron y fueron a saludarlo.

"¡Kudo! ¡regresaste!"

"Pensamos que habías muerto."

"Jajaj, esa Kudo!, ¡tú no pierdes el tiempo con Mouri!"

Con este comentario, Shinichi y Ran se sonrojaron, pero no dijeron nada.

"¡Kudo, llegas a tiempo!, me contaron que tendremos una nueva profesora de ciencias."

"Sí, y dijeron que estaba buenísima!"

"Dijeron que era preciosa, y que increíblemente era muy jóven. Decían que tenía no más de 20."

Kudo levantó una ceja ante esto. _"¿No más de 20?, eso es imposible. Nadie puede ser profesor tan joven, aunque …"_.

De repente la puerta se abrió y entró la profesora, que tenía el cabello corto de color rojo marrón. Los estudiantes se sentaron y se pusieron en posición de estudio. La profesora se detuvo al centro, frente al pizarrón y detrás de su escritorio, mientras miraba fijamente con una sonrisa a un estudiante, un estudiante que la miraba impactado.

"_No puede ser… es …"_

"Buenos días a todos. Mi nombre es Miyano Shiho y seré su profesora de ciencias" dijo al frente de la clase, luego miró a Shinichi que seguía en shock, y dijo "Espero que sepan comportarse de manera adecuada".

EOC


End file.
